fairytailneofandomcom-20200214-history
Power Ranking
This article contains a list of all the classes in the crossover series. Types Classes Apex The Peak of Perfection. Generally invincible, with the reputation of causing worth-shattering events. Powers are rooted in the essence of Magic itself and/or represents the limit of magical potential. Widely known as deities. World Primes Leaders, generals, or people with a position of leadership via power of World Class characters. Each individual's power(s) are largely unrivaled. World Class Actions have lasting ramifications on the fate of the world. Existence can threaten civilized nations by itself. Unrivaled in combat except by general conventional means. Would be considered "gods among men". Transcendent Surpassed what is generally humanely possible to obtain; or result of one's lifetime, possible multiple, cultivation. Easily dominates even the strongest combatants in raw power. They are also profound, and close to the heart of one's Magic. Saint level Approaching the pinnacle of human talent; generally recognized for their overwhelming power, years of battle experience, talented wisdom and strategy, and leadership towards multiple factions. Very few are their equals. SS-Class A master among experts and are more powerful than even experienced S-Class combatants of their caliber, always sitting at the top of their game. S-Class The elite-ranked combatants. Something that makes them a cut above the rest. That is the minimum requirement in order to merely survive against the threats they are expected to face. A-Class Combatants who have proven their talents against the norm. Many may struggle in combat against higher-ranked combatants, but can pull out victorious depending on the outcome. B-Class Combatants of slightly above-average talent who can hold their own against A-Class (and sometimes S-Class) when at full power. C-Class Combatants who can't compete with A-Class and have some trouble with B-Class combatants. Considered the weakest in terms of physical power. Attack Potency Based on: The amount of damage a character can produce. Also includes combat experience, combat skill {unarmed combat, armed combat, ect.}, damage output, maximum amount of damage that can be inflicted via a single attack, and energy diversity (ability to use various elemental powers). *'Below Human level': Physically impaired humans and most animals. *'Human level': Normal human beings and certain animals. *'Athlete level': Most fighting characters from live-action movies and strong animals. *'Street level': Peak Human to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. *'Wall level': Attacks that can destroy a wall, or harm other characters with wall level durability. *'Room level': Attacks that can destroy an entire room, or harm other characters with room level durability. *'Small Building level': Attacks that can destroy a building the size of an apartment, or harm other characters with small building level durability. *'Building level': Attacks that can destroy an entire building, or harm other characters with building level durability. *'Large Building level': Attacks that can destroy a building the size of a skyscraper, or harm other characters with large building level durability. *'City Block level': Attacks that can destroy an entire city block, or harm other characters with city block level durability. *'Multi-City Block level': Attacks that can destroy multiple city-blocks, or harm other characters with multi-city block level durability. *'Small Town level' *'Town level': Attacks that can destroy an entire town, or harm other characters with town level durability. *'Large Town level' *'Small City level' *'City level': Attacks that can destroy an entire city, or harm other characters with city level durability. *'Large City level' *'Mountain level': Attacks that can destroy an entire mountain, or harm other characters with mountain level durability. *'Large Mountain level' *'Small Island level' *'Island level': Attacks that can destroy an entire island, or harm other characters with island level durability. *'Large Island level' *'Small Country level' *'Country level': Attacks that can destroy an entire country, or harm other characters with country level durability. *'Large Country level' *'Continent level': Attacks that can destroy an entire continent, or harm other characters with continent level durability. *'Multi-Continent level' *'Moon level': Attacks that can destroy an entire moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion like the Earth's satellite Moon. *'Small Planet level' *'Planet level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) an entire planet the size of the Earth. *'Universe level': Attacks that can destroy all physical matter within an observable universe at full force. Speed Based on: Outright moving or flight speed, combat speed, reflexes/reactions, agility, etc. *'Below Normal': Can't attain 10-25 MPH *'Normal': Peak Range: 25-75 or 100 MPH *'Peak Human': Peak Range: 250-500 MPH *'Superhuman': Peak Range: 700 MPH *'Subsonic': Mach-<0.8 *'Transonic': Mach-0.8 to Mach-0.99 *'Soundspeed' (Speed of Sound): Mach-1 *'Supersonic': Mach-2 to Mach-5 *'Hypersonic': Mach-5 to Mach-10 *'High Hypersonic': Mach-10 to Mach-25 *'Massively Hypersonic': Mach-25 through Orbital Velocity *'Sub-Relativistic': 1%-10% SoL *'Relativistic': 10%-100% SoL *'Lightspeed' (Speed of Light): 186,000 miles per second Lifting Strength Based on: Ability to lift weight based on one's own mass and size. *'Below Normal': 0 to 25 kg *'Normal': 50 to 80 kg (The mass of an adult human, large dog) *'Above Normal': 80 to 120 kg (The mass of a washing machine or a tumble dryer) *'Athlete': 120 to 227 kg (The mass of a mature lion) *'Peak Human': 227 to 454 kg (Olympic weight-lifters) *'Superhuman': ? (Any level above Peak Human is for the most part unknown) *'Class 1': 454 to 1000 kg *'Class 5': 1000 to 5000 kg (Capable of lifting small trucks, etc.) *'Class 10': 5000 to 10^4 kg (The mass of an adult elephant) *'Class 25': 10^4 to 2.5x10^4 kg (The mass of Big Ben's bell, a truck, a large motorboat) *'Class 50': 2.5x10^4 to 5x10^4 kg (The mass of a semi-trailer truck) *'Class 100': 5x10^4 to 10^5 kg (The mass of a tank) *'Class K': 10^5 to 10^6 kg (The mass of the largest animal: blue whale, the heaviest of air-crafts) *'Class M': 10^6 to 10^9 kg (The mass of the largest ship, small pyramids) *'Class G': 10^9 to 10^12 kg (The mass of the human world population, the largest man-made structures) *'Class T': 10^12 to 10^15 kg (The mass of the heaviest mountains) *'Class P': 10^15 to 10^18 kg (The mass of small moons or small asteroids) *'Class E': 10^18 to 10^21 kg (The mass of the atmosphere of the Earth) *'Universal' (Self explanatory) Striking Strength Based on: The attack power of a character's physical blows through unarmed combat. *'Below Human Class': Physical attacks are Below Human level. *'Human Class': Physical attacks are at Human level, but below Superhuman level. *'Class KJ': Physical attacks are Street level to Wall level; basically Peak Human-tier strikes. *'Class MJ': Physical attacks are Room level to Small Building level. *'Class GJ': Physical attacks are Building level to low-end Multi-City Block level. *'Class TJ': Physical attacks are high-end Multi-City Block level to Large Town level. Punches are comparable to low-end nukes. *'Class PJ': Physical attacks are Small City level to Mountain level. Punches are comparable to to high-end nukes. *'Class EJ': Physical attacks are Large Mountain level to Large Island level. *'Class ZJ': Physical attacks are Small Country level to Large Country level. *'Class YJ': Physical attacks are Large Country level to Continent level. *'Class NJ': Physical attacks are Multi-Continent level to Moon level. *'Class XJ': Physical attacks are casual Moon level to Planet level. *'Universal Class': Physical attacks that can destroy an entire Universe with a single punch. Durability Based on: Ability to withstand damage, fatigue & stress, general endurance, maximum amount of damage that one can take, and physical condition/conditioning, age, etc. *'Below Human level': Able to survive less damage that what average human beings can survive. *'Human level': Able to survive what average human beings can survive. *'Athlete level': Able to survive large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still be killed by things such as knives, bullets, etc. *'Street level': Characters with Peak Human or slightly Superhuman-tier durability. *'Wall level': Able to survive being hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a tree/wall. *'Small Building level': Able to survive a TNT explosion or other things that would demolish an entire room or a small building the size of an apartment. *'Building level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy an average sized building. *'Large Building level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a mid-to-large sized skyscraper. *'City Block level': Able to survive an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block. *'Multi-City Block level': Able to survive an attack that would wipe out several city blocks. Human-sized characters that can withstand being submerged in the core of a star have been calculated to be of this level. *'Small Town level' *'Town level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy an entire town, or attacks of comparable power. *'Large Town level' *'Small City level' *'City level': Able to survive attacks or nuclear explosions of sufficient power to destroy an entire city. *'Large City level' *'Mountain level': Able to survive attacks sufficient to destroy a sizeable mountain. *'Large Mountain level' *'Small Island level' *'Island level': Able to survive an explosion that can destroy an entire island. *'Large Island level' *'Small Country level' *'Country level': Able survive attacks that can destroy an entire country. *'Large Country level' *'Continent level': Able to survive attacks that can wipe out an entire continent, or a medium sized asteroid on a much larger scale. *'Multi-Continent level' *'Moon level': Can survive an attack that can destroy the moon, such as the energy output of a large comet. *'Small Planet level' *'Planet level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a planet the size of the Earth. *'Universe level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a whole universe, or has a power comparable to the Big Bang. Stamina Based on: Energy capacity, more energy allows for more techniques/spells to be cast, which in turn extends the amount of time one can last in battle, ect. *'Below Normal': Unable to sustain for 1 minute. *'Normal': Able to sustain for 1 minute. *'Athlete': Able to sustain for several minutes. *'Peak Human': Able to sustain for up to an hour. *'Enhanced Human': Able to sustain for several hours. *'Superhuman': Able to sustain for up to a day. *'Superhuman+': Able to sustain for several days. *'Demigod-like': Able to sustain for weeks. *'God-like': Able to sustain almost indefinitely. *'Immeasurable': Never tire due to self-generating energy. Range Based on: How far that the attacks of a certain character can reach. *'Human': Regular Human-based range based on area and structure. *'Melee': Attacks that can only reach hand-to-hand combat distance. *'Meters': Attacks that can reach from 10-6m to 100m; typically short to long-range attacks on a human scale. **'Dozen Meters': 12M **'Hundred Meters': 100M *'Kilometers': Attacks that can reach from 100m to 103m; still short to long-range. **'Dozen Kilometers': 12000M **'Hundred Kilometers': 100000M **'Thousand Kilometers': 1e+6 *'Tectonic': Attacks that can reach several units on a tectonic scale. *'Planetary': Attacks that can reach several units on a planetary scale. *'Universal': Attacks that can reach several units on a universal scale. Intelligence Based on: Perception, critical thinking, knowledge, strategic & tactical awareness, logical deduction skills, adaptability, and analytical ability i.e. ability to analyze an opponent for potential weaknesses, etc. *'Non-Sentient': Instinctual behavior. *'Learning Impaired': Major mental deficiencies. *'Below Normal': Minor mental deficiencies. *'Normal': Possessing an Intelligence Quotient (IQ) that is approximately average. *'Above Normal': Possessing a significantly higher than average IQ. *'Gifted': Possessing a significantly higher than average IQ and creative talents. *'Genius': Possessing an extremely high IQ and creative talents. *'Extraordinary Genius': Possessing genius-level intellect in multiple intellectual areas. *'Supergenius': Possessing genius-level intellect in virtually all intellectual areas. *'Omniscient': Alien-level intelligence. Key For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups, insert those transformations/power-ups here in bold after the expect for Class, though a few rise up to a higher class based on their unique powers. Additional Terms 'At least' Used to denote the minimum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'At most' Used to denote the maximum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'Likely' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Possibly' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Potentially' Used to list a hypothetical statistic of a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. References Category:Important Terms